reunited
by bellacullen8903
Summary: jasper had a sister. what will happen when he meets a vampire that reminds him of her. will she be his sister and what will happen when the volturi com for her


Jasper remembers when he left for war and remembers his sister, Michaela's face when he left. He leaves for school and Alice has a vision. Why is Jasper always thinking of Michaela now? Is it a sign?

Jasper's POV

I have been having flash backs of the day I left my home for the war. I remember the look on my thirteen year old sister's face, when I told her good-bye and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She had burst into tears. We were great siblings. We were always standing up for one another. Whenever my sister got asked out and I would make sure the boy got the message she didn't want him.

My lovely sister's name was Michaela. She had a southern accent heavier then mine. She had gorgeous, blond, bouncy ringlets that went down to her back. She had icy blue eyes that were mesmerizing. And then seeing the look in her eyes when I told her I was going to war pained me. She looked as if someone had stabbed a knife through her heart. She ran up to me and through her arms around me and kept whispering between sobs, "Don't leave, I need you!"

I don't know how I left but I did and I regretted it but I was also happy. I met Alice but I left my sister. Had her dreams come true? She had always wanted to become a doctor at a hospital. She was always the caretaker at our house. She knew the right things to use when someone got hurt and would always help others when they got hurt. I still felt guilty when I left her to fend for herself. I even missed her funeral. She died at the age of fifteen, two tears after I was turned. I felt it was my fault. I hung my name tag on her door when I secretly visited the house. I hope she didn't hate me. I did deserve it though. How could I remember these thoughts? Those were the main things I could remember. I remember when she was born, exactly everything she liked and everything she used to do as a kid.

I was swept away from my thoughts when Alice came through the door. "Jasper, guess what? Another vampire coven is coming. They are also like us except all of them have powers! I can't wait. One of them also adores fashion! There are equal boys and girls as well! I can't wait!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. Why was this such an exciting moment for Alice? Maybe she was hiding something? I don't know but I didn't mind.

"Oh, Alice, that's great! I bet you're excited!" Alice rolled her eyes and looked me deep in my own. She always had a way of mesmerizing me with her own eyes. I would look in them and fall in love.

"Alice, you know how I told you I kept on thinking of my sister?" I paused and she nodded.

"Of course why are you asking Jasper? Is something wrong?" Alice knew about these things of course so she always worried when I thought of my sister. She knew how guilty I felt when I heard she died. She knew I felt responsible about her death.

"Well, I just have this gut feeling that I'll see her again. I don't know. I just keep seeing her blue eyes in my head and feel that it's a sign she's alive. I don't know..." Alice's excitement level just went up as I said blue eyes and I raised my eye brows. She just shook her head.

"Come on Jasper, it's time for school." I was shocked. Already eight forty-five? Wow, I must have been thinking for a long time. I got up and changed tops and pants. Alice had already set out clothes, as usual. I enjoyed that side of her. She was so adorable. I headed down the stairs and Alice and I took her yellow Porsche Edward bought her for Christmas. She was so happy he kept his promise. The gist he gave her for finding him and getting Bella to stop him from killing himself at Volterra. We sped down the drive way and to school. We were at Forks High School again because it had been two hundred years since we were here last. Bella had been happy to come back as was Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. Rosalie didn't care and Alice and I were just happy to be going to a school we had so many memories with.

The school looked the same. The building was maybe a little older and more up to date. As usual, all the students were looking our way but more of them were looking at a crimson red Lamborghini across from us. There were eight. A girl in the driver's seat with blond hair and a guy with brown hair in the passenger seat. There were three in the back, three other girls. A red head, brunette, and a black headed girl. In another car there was a boy in the drivers, a girl with caramel in the passengers and two boys in the back with both with bronze hair like Edward. The girl and guy in the Lamborghini were facing the school but the other vampires that were facing us were even more beautiful than us. Then they all got up as the bell rang and went to the same classes. How had they managed that?

Alice tugged me along to an English class that was easy and boring. We were luckily in all the same classes as each other so it wouldn't be as boring.

I was in 1st period English with my lovely Alice. The angel of my life. But I was still thinking of Michaela. I was also thinking of the vampire coven here. I turned to Alice, who had a worried look on her face. I knew that look. She knew I was deeply thinking which meant something serious. She held my hand a squeezed it slightly in a comforting way.

"We should invite the other coven to our house to see if we are on agreements together." I whispered to her in a voice too low for humans to hear but loud enough for us to hear.

"Of course, Jasper, are you alright thought? You have been thinking about her again haven't you? You do know, it was NOT your fault she died. She was bound to die eventually and you're lucky you knew she loved you. You have got to stop blaming yourself, ok?" She whispered back to me in a very fast but soothing way. I looked at her and saw how she was looking. The same way Michaela looked when I told her I was leaving for war. Alice knew how much sadness I was in a felt desperate to sooth me. I felt terrible for putting so many people in that pain. The bell rang and disrupted my thoughts. I picked up my books and took Alice's hand. We had 2nd and 3rd period together as well and then lunch. The two other classes went by in a breeze with me trying to concentrate on work but failing miserably because all I could think about was the amount of hurt my little sister went through. The bell rang for the forth time today and it meant lunch. Finally, I could talk and meet the new coven. They seemed very interesting. I was very intrigued.

Alice and I met up with Emmett and Rosalie passing there biology class as we walked out of our French class. Bella and Edward would be meeting us in the cafeteria and then I would tell them about our plan, well mostly Bella because of Edward's power.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I think that our family and the other vampire coven here should talk today at our house so we understand each other and possibly become friends. I am rather intrigued with them." I whispered to them in a voice that no humans would over hear and then we get caught. A good thing since a lot of them were around at the moment hovering. Emmett looked at me and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, I think all our family is. I mean, there even more beautiful than us and that is normally impossible. And also, all of them have powers!" Emmett used the same voice but more excited. Obviously, he didn't understand. I shook my head as in no.

"Emmett, it's not that. I'm just drawn to them. They seem different like all I want to do is act like some of the humans around here and how they act around us." He nodded finally understanding what I meant.

"Let's hurry up then, I want to meet them." Rosalie said. I could feel the jealousy radiating off her body. She didn't like it that Emmett said the other coven was hotter than us! She has GOT to learn how to deal with it that not everything revolves around her. I think the only thing that does is Emmett and he is MADLY in love with her so it doesn't count. None of the humans had even asked her out or even looked at her for that matter without doing that with Bella first. Bella actually was prettier than Rosalie and everyone knew Rosalie hated it although Rosalie was now really nice to Bella ever since they had a talk. Rosalie realized Bella cared for her and now was happy. Rosalie had always thought that Bella thought she was gorgeous and perfect. Obviously, Rosalie wasn't that observant.

We walked into the cafeteria and saw them. There were two sets of twins. And then the others. All of them looked blood related except for the blonde. Beside the blonde was a brown haired male with an arm around her shoulder protectively. Then there was a red head beside the male, she was the only other one that didn't look blood related. The boy twins had black hair and the girl twins had black hair. Then there was a bronze haired boy that was holding the red heads hand. I looked at the blonde, I was drawn to her. She was twisting around a tag that was on a silver chain. It looked very old and important to her. I could feel the sadness radiate off her.

"Edward, we should invite the other coven to our house to see if we have an agreement and top see if we can trust them." Edward nodded and waked up to them.

"Excuse me, I am Edward and this is our coven. I was wondering, would you like to come to our house? We would like to get to know you better. You seem as though you hunt humans. We would like to know what agreement we have." They all nodded and turned to the car. The blonde's hair was in her face so I couldn't see her properly. She was so...unique that I was intrigued.

"Of course, we'll meet you in the parking lot. We'll follow the way." The blonde girl's voice was enchanting. My whole family's faces were all so surprised. SI could also hear a very heavy southern accent in her voice. She had more of an accent then me. She reminded me of Michaela. She looked older though and Michaela so it wasn't possible. I needed to get the thoughts out of my head! She sounded like a singing vampire.

Why was this girl reminding me of Michaela? She just gave e the feeling that she was my long lost little sister. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to look. It was Edward.

Yes, Edward? I thought to him. He shook his head,

"Are you all right?" He asked, concern was clearly visible in his voice.

I just can't stop forgetting her, I want to because I know she wouldn't want me to worry, I just feel guilty for leaving her. If I were still alive she wouldn't have died, she would have had a happy family, but because I went to the war she died. They don't even know how! I answered him. Y guilt was unbearable to even myself. Why did I have to e so selfish and leave my innocent sister behind?

"It's not your fault Jasper; she would have died in the end. It was her destiny, there is no way you can prevent the pain she was in. I think its better you didn't know how she died. It would have made you even guiltier." Edward told me. At this moment he was talking as if he knew exactly how I felt. Then I realized he knew because he was blaming himself for his mother's death.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rosalie asked in her snobby way. I turned and looked at her, her features hard and annoyed, obviously angry she wasn't in this conversation or the topic of it. Her face softened as she saw my face. I realized I looked as if I were going to burst into tears at this moment if that were possible.

"My sister, Michaela." I said and felt Rosalie's confusion. She raised her eyebrows; I wondered what she was going to say next.

"I never knew you had a sister. How old was she?" Why was Rosalie so interested all of a sudden? This wasn't like Rosalie to ask question that weren't about her.

"Well, I did. She was the greatest sister you could have. I used to always protect her. I went to war when she was twelve and she was broken hearted. When I was turned everyone said I was dead. She was broken at that point. I hung my dog tag on her door so she would be able to remember me and so she would be protected from anything because everyone would realize her brother was in the army. She died when she was fifteen and a half. Now I feel terribly responsible." Rosalie looked mad now. Why?, was the big question.

We turned onto our driveway, with the red Lamborghini behind and then the other car-a hummer- in tow. The girl that reminded me, so much of my sister was driving. We got to our house and then Carlisle and Esme were there. Confusion rolling off them. Emmett was supposed to call but obviously didn't.

"Who are these vampires, Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"This is another coven from our school. They are here to meet us all." Edward explained. Carlisle nodded and Esme came up to the others.

"Welcome to our home. Please come inside." Esme said in her motherly voice and led them all into our house. I noticed all the vampires except for the blond hesitated. They all looked at her and she nodded as if she were accepting us already and reassuring the others that we would not harm them in any way. We walked into the house and Esme ushered all of us to sit. The others hesitated again but obliged.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. And these are the children whom I assume you already know their names?" Carlisle gestured toward all of us. They nodded and the blonde spoke again.

"Yes we do know their names. It's a pleasure to meet y'all." I heard her accent deepen as she spoke. Her voice sounding like bells twinkling in my ears, soft but beautiful.

"The pleasure is all mine. May I ask who your leader is?" Carlisle asked. I wondered if these were all of the vampires or if there was more. At the moment when Carlisle asked that Alice started to hop up and down.

"Oh, my gosh! I love your top, it's just amazing. We should go shopping some time. We would have so much fun!" Alice sang. I looked at all the vampires. Most of them were wearing jeans and a formal shirt that made all of them look radiant. It suited all of them. The girls were wearing skinny jeans and heels with gorgeous blouses. The blonde was the only one dressed differently. She had the same style my sister had. Boot cut, acid washed, light colour jeans with a nice red halter top that flowed. She was wearing cow boy boots that completed her outfit. Then there was a dog tag that I noticed earlier. I wondered where she got it from. It was the same style of dog tag I gave y sister the day I "died".

The girl chuckled and it sounded like angels were singing. "Well, thank you. We should go shopping. It's about time I met someone with style." There was a chorus of 'hey's when she said that. I chuckled a that. Alice was using her glowing smile. She was excited. I could feel the excitement radiating off her.

"Well, I am the leader of this coven." The blonde said then started introductions.

"The girl twins are Amy and Adrianna. The boy twins are Max and Mark. This little red head here is Sarah and her husband is Eric. This is my fiancé Rowland. My name is Michaela." Wince, my sister's name. Edward looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"So, if you don't mind, can I learn more about you guys like who bit who and when?" Carlisle turned to Michaela.

"No not at all, well I was bit by a vampire named Maria in 1866 when I was fifteen. I was born in Texas and I had a big brother. He went to war and a few months later I was told he was killed. I ran away when my parents were slaughtered and I was bit. Rowland was bit when he was eighteen in 1559. He lived in England and was killed by a vampire named Isaac. The twins were all best friends in 1956 and were in a terrible car crash. A vampire found them all and took pity on the and bit them. We don't know the name of the vampire but we are still searching. Sarah was dying of an unknown disease so I bit her. She begged me to do anything to save her so I did. Then Eric was bit by me because he was shot during a war near his home. That's pretty much our story. I'm the only one that knows anything about my family life so I really am the only one with a story. Unless you want to hear MANY love stories than I wouldn't ask if I were you." I looked at her. She must have been my sister! But how? My sister must have been turned, not killed, or as Edward would like to call it, eternally damned for eternity.

"Finally, someone besides the Volturi that is older than me. I've been waiting for someone to be older!" Carlisle was surprisingly excited.

"So, Michaela, how did you get those scars?" Emmett asked in an abrupt manner.

"Emmett! That was rude." Esme scolded Emmett. Her features still very soft

"I'm sorry, I just want to know. They look just like Jaspers except worse." Emmett said. He was right. They looked worse than mine. That's when I saw Michaela twirl around the dog tag again. I caught a glimpse of the name. It was mine. My dog Tag! She is my sister!

"Michaela? Michaela Whitlock?" I asked. I hoped it was her. I missed her so much. I wanted to see her when I was a new born but I could never forgive myself for killing her if I lost control. Her head snapped up and I saw her eyes. They were an icy blue color. They were even more mesmerizing than in her human years. No red or gold eyes, blue! I felt the happiness radiate off of her.

"Jasper?" She was happy now. I rushed over to her and gave her the biggest hug. Her head in my chest binding me so I would never leave her again.

Alice's POV

"I've got a new sister!" I was no squealing with joy. If I could cry I would be. I ran up to Jasper and my new little sister, Michaela. Michaela smelled very appetizing for a vampire though. I lifted my head.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. I could see the concern in Michaela's eyes. I could tell she trusted the family already. I could also see the joy in her eyes as well as the concern.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just, she smells delicious. I don't know why though."

I told him. He sniffed her hair and his eyes turned black. I noticed all the others go up to her except her group.

"Well, nothing's really wrong with me, it just comes with my powers." Michaela said in her enchanting voice.

Carlisle's POV

She did smell delicious, even to me. I felt my eyes change color, strange. They never changed black anymore. My whole family looked at me. Surprised by my change in eyes. They hadn't done that for centuries.

"Carlisle, are you going to be okay. Your eyes never change black." Esme asked in concern. I knew I was okay, the smell was just intoxicating.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry about me dear. Are you guys okay?" I asked the others. They all nodded. Was I the only one with black eyes? I looked aat Jasper, obviously he was thirsty now too.

Jasper's POV

"What is your power, Mickey?" I asked using her old nickname that she loved. I could tell she still loved it because she was smiling her wide angelic smile.

"Well, actually, I have two powers." She stated. I heard everyone gasp. A vampire with more than one power was always wanted by the Volturi. They had a theory that it was possible and when they found a vampire with more than one power they would force he or she to join forces. They never found one because none of the vampires had many powers.

"I can hypnotize people, that is why I have blue eyes and smell delicious. A vampire will become weak when they smell me so it gives my team a higher advantage. I can also show what I am thinking with my eyes like a movie projector." Mickey said in a cool tone. Everyone rushed up to her.

"Can you show us the rest of your life with a projector?" Emmett practically begged Mickey. She smiled and nodded.

"I must warn you though, it is not a pleasant sight though." Mickey said in a shy tone. I wonder what part of her past bugged her. Besides being changed, I couldn't see anything else to be worse than the transformation.

"Okay, well you may want to sit down though. It is rather long." I could feel the pain rush off her in waves and I looked at her. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Jasper, it may be hard for you, what you will see is about our parents." She told me. What was so horrible about seeing your parents? She nodded and held out her hand, then a clear smoke puffed into her hand. Emmett's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mickey asked all of us.

"How about you tart when you ran away? I think that would show us how you were feeling when you left." Carlisle suggested and Mickey nodded.

"Mickey, go!" My mother shouted. I could see three vampires in the house. They were after mom and dad for their blood. I saw Mickey holding the dog tag. Someone ran up behind Mickey and covered her mouth. I hear a snap coming from behind and noticed Mickey scream in pain. She got slapped in the face by one of them. I recognized the, vampires. They were Maria and her group. The ones that bit me and taking me away from my little sister. They bit down on my father first. Slashing the throat with their teeth. Blood splattered every where including on Mickey's face. Then they killed my mother. In front of Michaela. They drank the blood; the only one not drinking was Maria. She leaned down and whispered something. Shock ran across her face.

"You, my dear, are next." Mariah said. Then she looked down and picked up the dog tag and read it. A smile spread across Maria's face.

"Ah, so you're Jasper's sister. He was a good fighter. I guess I could spare your life. But not without a little fun." She said. The way she said it made it sound as if I were already dead when, actually, I was with Alice.

"I'll give you a minute head start. Now run if you want to have a life alive." Maria said. Michaela burst out of the door with tears running down her face. She ran straight to the woods. Not a smart idea but we were always told to run into the words if someone bad was there because they weren't going to find us. Unfortunately, no one knew about vampires at the time. Then Maria was there. Panic washed across Michaela's face.

"Maybe you will be as helpful as your brother." Maria said and bit down.

End of projection

"That's how I was turned. I didn't think you would want to see it Jasper, but you also needed to know." Michaela stated. Tears of blood were in her eyes.

"Why are you crying blood?" I asked her.

"That's the other part of hypnotizing. I can be like a human sometimes." Michaela said with a shrug.

"I can show you y life before I escaped Maria if you would like." Michaela said. We all nodded and she did too and the smoke reappeared.

There were newborns everywhere. Attacking Michaela and ripping skin off. She attacked all of them and killed them all. Maria walked in and patted Mickey on the shoulder.

"You are stronger than Jasper, you know that." Maria and the others said. They all said in chorus.

"Please, do not mention my brother. It is too hard. I miss hi too much. I can't stop thinking of him in a grave six feet under. You are not helping." Michaela said in a hurt tone. They all nodded and hugged her. They were treating her like a sister. Why is the question?

The Volturi were there. Ripping apart all the newborns ever made.

"Michaela, you are just extraordinary. Would you like to join the forces of the Volturi?" Aro, Caius and Marcus asked in unison. I could see the hope in their eyes.

I'm so glad she never joined. I would have probably never met her and always thought she was dead.

"I'm terribly sorry, Aro, Caius and Marcus. I would not like to join. Now, may I please leave, it is an honour but I must be going." Michaela said.

"No, you see, you have no choice, you must join or else we will hunt you down and lock you up until you realize the honour you have been given." Aro said coldly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." Michaela said and then ran. She was faster than Edward.

The Volturi left her alone after that. I don't know why. They hunted her down sometimes.

She met the others and had a happy family. They had to run sometimes because the Volturi would track her down. She would hypnotize them and it would give them a few years to be free until they were forced to join again.

"That is basically my life now. Maria bit me and got me to take care of her newborns. That is why I have so many scars if you are still wondering. The Volturi are still after me though. We are on the run every three years. Why do you have those scars Jasper?" Michaela asked.

She was curious about my scars? Her scars were by far worse then mine. On her face were the most scars. She had some on her eyebrows and one on her lip. I wonder how she got that one. She also had many on her collar bone and neck, some running down close to her heart as well. She had some along her arms. Well, not some, but millions! There were scars all along her wrists and ankles as well. The vampires that had attacked her must have been desperate to destroy her.

"Same way you did. Fighting for Maria is always a very dangerous thing to do." I said to her. Her eyes widened and I could only think of one thing she was thinking of...'you knew Maria too?' It was obvious she was thinking of it. Her feelings were confusion. So I continued.

"Maria was the one that bit me. I hadn't died in the war, she took me from it. She claimed she saw potential in me. She was planning on killing me after but after I took on all the newborns she decided that I would be extremely helpful. I guess we're related with blood and venom!" I told her, trying to cheer her up. I knew she would know all the pain I went through and I felt guilt radiate off her. Why was she feeling guilty? I decided to speak my mind.

"Why do you feel guilty Michaela? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She looked up and I saw the pain in her eyes. At that moment I wished I had Edward's gift. I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. Was it me that had caused her pain? I certainly hoped not. It was my fault that she was cursed this life of vampirism or in Edward's terms 'Eternally Damned'.

"You went through so much pain. If only I wouldn't have let Maria run off when I had the chance to kill her. She even told me that I had the rights and strengths to. I should've killed her. She deserved it after all. I wish I would have known that sooner." She said. I heard the sadness in her voice and then felt determination come off in waves from her.

What was she thinking know? I looked around and noticed all the family including Mickey's was surrounding her, with understanding in their eyes. Esme was rubbing comforting circles around her. I was glad she was with people that loved her. If it weren't for them I don't know if I would have ever found her. I owed them athanks, but that could wait. My little sister was in pain and I was determined to make her feel happy again.

"What do you mean 'If only I would have killed her when I had the chance' and why would she let you know you could kill her, that you had the rights?" Emmett asked. He didn't have the same voice that he normally has when he's talking. He had a strangely calming voice at the moment. This was a side of him I could get used to.

"Well, when I was battling, I came across a young child, about the age of two, sleeping in the woods. I found her and took her to Maria. I shouldn't have trusted her, though. I asked her to take care of her until I was finished. She decided she was hungry. I've always wanted children and I would NOT allow anyone to harm that poor child. Maria had gained my trust and I was foolish to think of her as a friend. I thought Maria would take care of the child but instead she..." I noticed Mickey shudder when she thought of what had happened. She started to continue but I could see the tears that would have fallen out of her eyes if she were able to cry.

"Instead...she*sob*...killed...*sob, sob, sob,*...her" My little sister was in so much pain. I put a hand on her and sent a calming wave through her body. I was determined to track down Maria. Mickey looked up into space and said "She felt sorry though, she saw the pain in my eyes, and told me I could kill her. When she told me that I thought she was truly sad at what she had done, she's a monster right? It's only her nature but she was lying. When she was far off I heard her laugh and I raced to kill her but she was...gone. She had escaped into the air. I searched for about a year until I stumbled upon Rowland in England. He was alone at the time so I joined him. He helped me through a lot of it and I'm thankful for that. I am sorry I couldn't kill her in time to get revenge for what she did to you, Jasper."

She sobbed tearlessly and Alice took her in her arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back, replacing Esme's job. Alice, to my surprise, gave Mickey a kiss on the head and rocked her back and forth as if she were a child, although Alice was the younger one in how long to live but in appearance, she was two years older. Alice stroked Mickey's hair. I rushed over to her and lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Mickey. Do you understand me?" She only nodded and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will protect you no matter what. Just like in the old days when you were in middle school. I'll protect you to the ends of the earth. You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of Maria and if the Volturi come, I will force them to leave and never return. You are my little sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not leaving you again, promise." I told her. I felt relief come off of her. Then I noticed all my family was standing.

"What do you mean 'I', Jasper? We will all protect her. She's been through too much and whoever is your family, we consider as our own. We will protect her as much as we can." Rosalie said.

I smiled at all of them and they all nodded. They stepped toward Mickey and Emmett picked her up and swirled her around the room. I looked at him in alarm. He only shook his head.

"You are MY little sister now! NO ONE will hurt you. If they wish to they must go through me first." Emmett told her. I felt the trust and happiness rush through Mickey and Emmett's were determined. I knew it was 'determined to protect' feelings. I smiled at him and he gave me the 'Emmett Is Happy' smile.

"Thank you, Emmett. That's very thoughtful. Ya'll are thoughtful." She smiled at all of us during her thanks. I heard her accent slip through when she said 'ya'll' and the southern charm slipped out. It worked better with her rather then me because she was an adorable fifteen-year-old. I gave her a hug and Alice joined. She was talking about sister-sister shopping day. I only chuckled at that. Alice could never stop thinking about shopping. She is my little shopaholic. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts and he patted my back before going to his piano.

"So, Michaela, do you play any instruments?"

"So, Michaela, do you play any instruments?" Edward asked in a curious voice. Of course he was going to ask that. He was the only one in the family, besides Rosalie, that played an instrument. He wanted someone else to share his talents with.

I heard Michaela's fiancé, Rowland, chuckle and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think the proper question is 'What instruments don't you play?'. She plays so many I can't count them all." He said. Michaela looked at him and rolled her eyes. She gave him a peck on the cheek in a sweet manner and he ruffled her hair. They looked so childish like they were doing it on purpose. Esme's smile brightened. I could se the joy improve that she had another daughter and one that would be the youngest for once.

"Okay, so how many do you play?" Esme asked. Her sweet voice was so motherly that anyone would trust her. Michaela looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, I play the piano, guitar, drums, flute, clarinet, saxophone, and violin. My favorite is piano though. It was my second instrument I learned." She said. She could play more instruments then Edward! That was amazing but that is my sister for you.

"Can we hear you play piano?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time for a while. She had a smile on her face. Michaela nodded and Edward pointed toward the piano. Michaela glided toward the piano and sat gracefully on the bench. I smiled at Alice and she flashed a brilliant smile. Michaela looked deep in though for a moment and then placed her hands delicately on the keys. She looked more professional then Edward and Rosalie put together. She started to play a familiar song and I knew Edward would love the song. The song was 'Claire De Lune'. As her hands glided across the keys lightening fast but the pieces came out smooth and delicate. She finished the piece off quickly. She turned around and smiled and then ran back to Rowland. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on their head. They looked so young and happy. They were perfect together and I was so glad Mickey had found someone like I had with Alice.

"That was beautiful. That was Edward's favorite song." Esme said. Her voice as sweet as honey. Michaela smiled and looked at Edward.

"Same here, I like how 'Debussy' put it together." Michaela commented. Emmett sighed and I looked at him as did Esme, Carlisle, and Alice.

"Well, it seems we have another music fan. That's just great. Now we are probably going to have to listen to the music club have their daily meetings!" Emmett said, mock annoyance in his voice.

Michaela and Edward both paused and looked at Emmett with death glares. He put up his hands in mock surrender. They shook their heads and stopped talking about music only for it to be brought back with Carlisle asking another question.

"Do you have your guitar here?" He asked in an interested voice. She nodded her head and held up a finger as in 'one second'. She left the house only to be back with a red and black guitar. She sat down in front of Rowland and took out a pick. I had totally forgotten my sister's love of guitars. She would always play.

"Do you guys mind a little bit of country?" She asked. Esme's face lit up when she said that. I knew it was because of the love of country attitude. The music was always something that made you happy. It got you going but wasn't rap or hip hop.

"Not at all, what might you be playing?" Esme asked. Michaela looked at her like a child would to her mother in happiness. I could tell they would get along well in the future without needing Alice's power to know. The happiness radiating off of Esme and Alice was almost overwhelming but it suited the moment.

"I would like to play 'Tim McGraw' by 'Taylor Swift' if that's alright with you." Mickey said to us all but still staring at Esme with a smile on her face. Esme nodded as did all of us and she started strumming her guitar in swaying motions.

You said the way my blue eyes shined

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said, "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck

That had a tendency of gettin' stuck

On back roads at night

And I was right there beside him

All summer long

And then the time we woke up to find

That summer'd gone

But when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears

And thankin' God that you weren't here

To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed

Is a letter that you never read

From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all

A little bitter sweet

And lookin' back on all of that

It's nice to believe

She played the song wonderfully and finished with some few strums and then stopped. Her voice was wonderful throughout the song and I was proud of my little sister. She was great at singing and all her other talents were probably in music. I noticed Edward was standing in the doorway. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"That was beautiful." He murmured and then left.

Meanwhile...At the Volturi Castle

Jane's POV

I've been searching for Michaela forever! Just because Aro wants her to join. I don't see what's so special about her and why Demetri and Felix like her. She's not that special. Ever since we met her in the Southern area and she turned us down Aro's been searching for her. Day and Night we research school records since she goes to school. I don't understand why she goes to school, and repeats it! It is a horror movie. At first we though it would be easier to find her because of school records. After lots of searching we still can't get them because they 'don't exist'. They must have deleted the records as soon as they left. Apparently she found a coven and has a fiancé. She has met a lot of other vampires and they say that they have only seen a vampire with mystifying blue eyes that you lose your train of thought.

I've been searching the recent files in Forks, Washington where the 'vegetarian' vampires love to live in because of the constant cover of clouds. The Cullens used to live there a while back and they moved back. I looked at the Forks High School Records and found the student body list. There she was...Michaela Whitlock. There was no picture of her but I knew it was her. There was only one Michaela Whitlock.

"Jane? Have you found anything?" And that was Felix doing his annoying routines. I knew he was also so eager to find Michaela. He wanted to see her again.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, she's living in Forks, Washington where the Cullens live. She's going to Forks High School." At that Felix walked through the door, his face was visually struggling to hide the excitement and pleasure he felt inside and all of a sudden his teeth showed and his face was a mask of pure joy.

"Wow, Felix, someone is a little too excited that they're going to see their 'crush' again!" I said to him. Then Demetri walked in a had a bigger grin then Felix did.

"I bet she wouldn't even take you Felix. You're too old for her. At least I'm closer to her age!" Demetri told Felix in a mock tone. What children they could be at times. I shook my head and walked out the door. I heard Felix talking still.

"At least I'm more mature and stronger then you!" Felix and Demetri argued like that while I went to go see Aro. I knocked on the stone door and it opened. Aro was sitting with his brothers at their thrones discussing how long it had been since they began searching for Michaela. Aro's head snapped up along with the others and they automatically knew what I was here to tell them. Ever since they met her we were only allowed to come into the throne room if we knew where Michaela was. It annoyed me to talk about her or even think about her.

"Well, Jane, where is she?" Aro asked in an all too eager voice. Marcus and Caius were now surrounding me with Aro looking at me with expecting eyes.

"Well, she is currently living in Forks, Washington with her coven of seven not including her. She is going to the high school there and you may want to know now that I am afraid that Demetri and Felix may start a war over her any minute now if you don't intervene." I stated in a subdued tone. Aro nodded.

"Well, I better get going. We don't want to lose one of the guard members. Thank you for this valuable information, Jane. It is highly appreciated and you can go do whatever you wish now. Please, go hunt before you get too weak. Unfortunately Heidi isn't here to go get some food right now so you will have to go by yourself. Bring Alec with you though. We can't have you two weak if any problems come up." He said and left before I could respond. I left with Alec to go hunting for the most delectable human I could find.

Jane's POV

Stupid Michaela, I hope she dies. If Aro doesn't do it, I will. I will torture her. She will beg for death. She's just a waste of time.

We were currently driving to Forks, Washington. We were at Port Angeles so we would be there in one hour. The whole group was coming excluding the wives. We all took three to a car. I was with Demetri and Felix, my group for missions.

"Why do we have to get her? She's so idiotic." I said, mostly speaking to myself. Demetri and Felix growled. I stared at them and shook my head in disbelief. How could they like her at all?

"Why do you hate her so much? Is it because everyone likes her and not you?" Demetri said. I scowled at him. I wish I could use my powers on him. He deserved it. But I wasn't allowed to use them so I just settled for a growl.

I mumbled about how they were so dumb and annoying. The car stopped and we were at the Cullen house. It was nice. It had many glass windows that wee tinted black. It looked very modern and was surrounded by trees. Stupid vegetarian vampires always have the nicest of homes.

Jasper's POV

"Who's at the house? Were you expecting visitors?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. They looked dumbfounded and shook their head.

"I was not expecting anyone. I guess we have some surprise visitors." Carlisle said in a confused but calm tone.

The doorbell rang and without someone answering it, in came the Volturi.

"Carlisle, I see you have met Michaela. Well, thank you for making my job easier." Aro said as he walked in. Carlisle looked aware and alarmed. The waves of fear were rolling off him. I knew he had become close with Michaela. He thought of her as a daughter and Esme thought of her as her daughter as well. Michaela appeared the youngest but was exactly the same as Esme. She had some qualities of each of the family.

I had just been reunited with my sister and now she would be taken away. I would not allow it. I must protect her.

In a hurry, Michaela was down and hurt was in her eyes. It was even radiating from her. She looked at me and whispered 'I'm sorry'. Why would she be sorry? Then she answered the question.

"You guys, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble and if I leave then you won't have any problems. I promise. I'm sorry for putting y'all through this." Michaela said. If she could cry, she would.

Emmett came rushing down and pulled Michaela away and hid her.

He leaned down and whispered "Don't worry. You won't be going anywhere. I promise. I will always protect you, little sister." I smiled at that. Emmett was so nice to Michaela. He was always treating her like his own little sister. Sometimes I feared he would take her away from me.

The rest of the family came rushing down and went into a protective stance and growled. They wouldn't move out of Michaela's way so Aro wasn't able to see her and neither was Jane. That would be safe for her but not for the others.

I went to join the others as did Carlisle and Esme. Aro scowled at them. Then, Michaela's coven came in. they looked alarmed and then noticed the Volturi standing there. They rushed in as well. Rowland came to Michaela and held her protectively.

"Well, what is your connection with her Carlisle? Did you just find her and take her in?" Aro asked politely but in a ride way as well. The curiousness was shining in his eyes.

I stepped up so I was face to face with Aro. He looked at me and scowled.

"She is my sister you idiot!" I screamed at him. He looked alarmed and then noticed my scars by the looks of it.

"Well, I do see the resemblance with the scars and hair. Blood related Jasper? So how did you escape from the war?" He asked me calmly.

I glared at him. He seemed to move away quickly. He chuckled slightly.

"Well, sadly, you have no way of protecting her today. We want her and what I want, I get. So just hand her over before you get into a new war. It will be one where you will have no chance to escape." Aro said to me but directed it to all of us. I growled at him.

"You will never own my sister. Even if you covet her, you still do not get her." Aro shook his head.

"Too bad, we were going to do this the nice way but I guess, you will be destroyed as will anyone who stands in our way." He told all of us again. Everyone stayed in place and Aro frowned even more. He motioned with a finger and then a war broke out.

Jane went after Esme, Demetri went after Rowland, and Felix went after the Emmett. Caius went after Carlisle and Heidi went after Rosalie. Alec went after the others of Michaela's family and Marcus went after the twins. Chelsea went after Alice and Renata went after Edward. I went up against Aro.

The dances began and they were deadly. The only one not fighting was my sister. She was standing against the wall and when she saw me fighting Aro she cried out.

"Jasper! No," she shouted and flung herself into the fight.

She took on Alec and I knew she wasn't going to survive. I ripped off Aro's head and snuck up behind Alec. My sister had a blank look on her face and I knew Alec was using his power on her. I grabbed Alec by his hair and ripped his head off. The room froze and Jane turned to stare daggers at me.

"You will pay for that," she whispered and I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Jane let out a scream of pain and I saw that she was missing an arm. Bella had joined the fight! I got to my feet and lunged at Jane knocking her to the ground. My teeth were at her neck and I sank them into her skin and ripped her head off. The fight was almost over. Caius and Marcus had stood by while their brother was killed by me. But once they saw that their two most valuable fighters were dead they joined the fray. I took on Caius and Emmett took on Marcus. Emmett and I looked at each other and gave each other a fist bump. We ripped off the heads of Caius and Marcus at the same time and tossed the bodies outside. I set the bodies on fire and watched as they burned to ashes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face the only person who would do that when I was angry.

"Thank you Jasper for protecting me. I didn't expect you to kill anyone for me," Michaela said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
